The dream continue
by nmfrter
Summary: Suite de A voice in a dream. On revoit Masha et les autres. Leur mission? Sauver Tseng des pattes de la Deepground. fin en ligne
1. Chapitre 1 :Réunion

**Voila, la suite attendue de a voice in a dream, appelée the dream continue. **

**Disclaimer touts les persons de Square leurs appartiennent mais Masha et Sonia m'appartiennent.**

**bonne lecture**

**Réunion**

Masha regarda le groupe réunit, elle vit avec un pincement qu'ils avaient tous changé. Barret et Cid avaient les mèches grises dans leurs cheveux tandis que Vincent avait des lunettes, ce qui lui faisait bien. Nanaki avait à présent un bébé, Tifa ne pourrait pas les aider, elle était enceinte de son nouveau mari qu'elle aimait énormément, Max. Cloud était en couple avec Aeris. Yuffie avait vieillit mais d'une belle façon. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme et Masha apprit plus tard de la bouche de Vincent, qu'elle était devenue reine de Wutai depuis peu, son peuple l'aime, elle était leur héroïne. Ils commençaient tous à avoir des pattes d'oie autour des yeux. Seuls Seph et elle-même semblaient épargnés. Peut-être à cause des gênes de Jénova. Ils avaient tous gardé la main sous demande de Masha, celle-ci avait pressentit que peut-être la boucle n'était pas bouclée. Elle prit la parole, Sonia glissant des spécifications.

-Bon… Nous savons que Tseng est porté disparut depuis un bon moment. Il est descendu à l'étage de la Deepground, groupe créé par la Shinra. Ils ont des soldats normaux mais c'est l'élite qu'il faut craindre. Rosso the Crimson, Shelke the Transparent, Nero the Sable, Azul the Cerulian (hum… comment ca s'écrit ?) et leur boss Weiss qui est le frère de Nero et que nous pensons sous l'emprise de l'esprit d'Hojo.

Sonia prit la parole.

-Nous savons que Nero the Sable crée des vortex noir mortel. Nous avions une seule façon de le contournée mais dans cette version de la réalité, c'est impossible. Seule une créature de la noirceur pouvait s'en sortir mais Vincent n'ayant pas en lui Chaos, nous n'avons pas cet atout, donc en tout temps nous devrons avoir une matéria de bouclier puissante et espérer que quelqu'un réussisse à le tuer pendant qu'on maintienne le bouclier. Il possède des sortes d'ailes ayant des fusils à l'intérieur. Rosso the Crimson est très rapide. Son arme est une sorte d'arc modifiée avec des lames argentés/rouges et ayant un fusil au milieu. Elle a des cheveux rouges facilement reconnaissables. Azul est une vraie montagne ambulante. Il n'a pas spécialement d'arme mais il affectionne particulièrement un canon très dévastateur dont il se sert aussi comme massue. Il a les cheveux bleu/mauve et a une particularité très désagréable. Une fois qu'on le croit mort ou vaincu, il se transforme en un monstre, un mélange entre le chien et le taureau. À ce moment là, les armes ne servent plus à rien, il faut des Matéria puissantes. Une matéria de niveau 2 ou 3 suffit mais le mieux serrait d'en avoir de niveau maître. Puis vient Shelke the Transparent. Elle est la sœur de Salua, nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver sa trace, car le W.R.O. n'a jamais été créé mais si nous le pouvons nous la capturons vivante. Weiss est à l'origine la maître des lieux, un être très puissant. Nous avons peu d'information sur lui mais il se bat avec deux épées destructrices. Il a les cheveux argentés mais il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence. ET je vous en supplie. S'il commence à faire un discourt sur comment il est intelligent, coupez le, il va en avoir pour 2 heure puisqu'en réalité c'est Hojo qui est en lui.

Cloud la regarda, un peu confus.

-Hojo n'est pas mort ?

Masha reprit la parole.

-Il a réussit grâce à un Synaptic net dive de copier son esprit dans le système informatique de Midgar et Nero la ramassé, comme un virus.

Cloud hocha la tête.

-Donc je récapitule, il y l'élite, les Tsviets, mais il y a aussi une panoplie de soldats. Nous savons pour les soldats normaux, banals, ceux à quatre pattes, banals aussi. Puis viennent ceux avec des lances roquettes et assez endurants, puis ceux qui sont insensibles au coup mais sensible à la magie, astuces, ils sautent vite pour échapper à vos coups. Il y a les gargouilles qui avec une matéria de niveau 2 sont facilement éliminées. Il y a des robots volant qui ressemblent a des libellules à la verticale, ce sont des bombes, ne tirez pas quand vous êtes près. Les petites boules argentées et rouges sont des bombes tactiles, le moindre effleurement les fait exploser. Des questions ?

Cait Sith leva la patte et demanda s'il était immunisé contre Nero.

Masha et Sonia se creusèrent la tête pour se souvenir.

-Non. Désolée. En passant Reeve, prépare un autre Cait car peut-être celui-ci se fera attraper.

-Bien.

Masha quitta la pièce. Elle était mal à l'aise. Toute cette histoire lui faisait peur. Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus de bébé mais Denzel avait encore besoin d'eux… Peut-être son instinct de mère prenait le dessus.

Elle senti une étreinte de Sephiroth et en profita.

-Seph… J'ai peur… Allons-nous être encore assez fort pour aller le chercher ?

Sephy la regarda et lui sourit doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire nous sommes encore assez en forme.

-Oui mais…

-Allez, il faut se préparer.

-Tu as raison, comme d'habitude.

Elle s'assit sur un banc alors que le autres entraient dans la pièce avec leur équipement. Cloud avait toujours son épée broyante, il ne l'avait jamais changé finalement.

Masha mit délicatement des bottes qui lui montaient aux genoux, des gants fins et astiqua son épée. Sephiroth faisait de même et les autres remarquèrent qu'ils le faisaient en synchro, sans le vouloir.

Yuffie vérifiait ses matérias d'invocation tandis que Cid fumait une cigarette en les regardant. Vincent vérifiait ses balles et l'alignement du tir.

-Vincent, tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?

-Oui. Tseng ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse là.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et reposa son attention sur son arme.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, Rufus vint les voir.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci.

Masha sourit et Sonia aussi.

-Moi je sais. Je vous envoie Reno, Rude et Elena. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'ils meurent d'envie de vous le demander mais n'osent pas.

Rufus resta songeur. Sonia prit la parole.

-Surtout Elena… Rufus, elle aime Tseng.

Le président hocha la tête.

-Je sais, quelques jours avant sa disparition, Tseng est venu me voir pour l'autorisation qu'ils puissent se marier et je lui ai accordé.

Masha leva le poing en signe de victoire.

-Seph, tu me dois 100 gils !

L'argenté rechigna mais sorti l'argent.

O.o.O

Ils étaient tous dans l'ascenseur pour aller à la Deepground.

Heureusement le système de sécurité était désactivé.

Reno se gratta la tête.

-Dit, pourquoi on vient nous aussi ?

Rude haussa les épaules.

-Reno… Nous allons sauver Tseng. Si c'était toi, il l'aurait fait.

Elena le regardait avec un air découragé pendant qu'elle parlait.

Celui-ci fit la moue.

-Mais pourquoi il a été là d'ailleurs ? Le boss n'a pas voulu nous le dire…

-Reno, on se pose pas de question et on fait le travail.

Masha resta songeuse. Il était vrai que cette question se posait. Pourquoi Tseng était allé là. Elle eut une mauvaise impression et sa vision se brouilla quelques instant avant d'avoir un mal de cœur.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle perdit conscience.

* * *

_Kalisca, te voila récomprensée de ta patience et de tes encouragement!!_

_dragonnedufantastique, merci, c'est gentil mais ne dit pas ca, il y plein de bonnes fic ici! Mais ca touche au coeur alors merci!_

_Laissez vos reviews, commentaires, m'en faut bien, je les mange alors si vous oubliez, je vais mourir de faim... XD_


	2. chapitre 2: pas de titre XD

_**À la demande générale ( en fait j'ai pitié de vous lol), voici la suite!**_

_**chapitre 2: sans titre pour l'instant, on verra plus tard **_

* * *

Elle se réveilla collée à Sephiroth qui la regardait, inquiet.

-Ça va ?

-Jénova…

-Quoi ?

-Tseng… Ce qui l'a mené ici, c'est Jénova. Ils en ont retrouvé. Ils n'apprennent pas !

Elle se tourna vers Reno et les autres Turks.

-Le saviez-vous ?!

Reno semblait perdu et les autres aussi. Des larmes de rage coulaient des yeux d'Elena.

-Nous ne le savions pas.

Masha se leva et prit un air décidé.

-Nous devons le faire disparaître. Je sais que normalement Rufus ne le permettrait pas, mais c'est trop dangereux.

Les Turks semblaient d'accord.

-Alors on continue.

À cet instant l'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils virent la porte gigantesque devant eux.

-Attend Masha.

Cloud toucha l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est Jénova ?

Elle frissonna.

-Je l'ai sentit, dans mes cellules, dans mon corps. J'ai mal, la ou j'ai reçu ses cellules.

Seph baissa la tête mais Masha prit sa main sans rien dire et le tira, suivis des autres.

Rude entra la carte d'accès et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Ils entrèrent en faisant attention. Tous avaient leur arme tirée et Nanaki marchait devant, les éclairant un peu avec sa queue.

Ils arrivèrent devant une patrouille d'hommes et de femmes en bleu.

Ceux-ci se précipitèrent sur eux et ils réussirent à les vaincre assez rapidement. Masha poussa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas normal, c'est trop calme…

Elle se glissa derrière un mur et regarda pour voir s'il y avait des ennemis de l'autre côté. Ne voyant rien elle fit signe aux autres.

Ils marchèrent un long moment mais ils arrivèrent à un endroit que Masha connaissait.

-Je connais cet endroit. C'est l'endroit ou Rosso aime venir.

Elle senti un coup de vent derrière elle avant de voir avec horreur qu'elle était blessée au flan.

-Bonjour, mortel.

Rosso the Crimson se tenait devant eux.

Masha se soigna avec un matéria de soin et regarda la femme en rouge.

-Rosso the Crimson pour vous servir ou plutôt, vous détruire.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux et virent Vincent, tombé à genoux.

Sonia le tenait déjà mais Masha accourut.

Elle recula cependant en voyant un phénomène spécial.

Elle pouvait voir le Vincent qu'elle côtoyait, et celui qu'il aurait du devenir.

Vincent poussa un cri profond comme s'il se battait contre lui-même.

Masha vint et l'entoura de ses bras.

Sephiroth fit signe aux autres de les entourer, à Cloud de venir et se mettre ne position de combat.

Vincent tenait le bras de Masha extraordinairement fort, laissant des marques et la blessant un peu à chaque fois que sa main devenait métallique.

On aurait dit que les deux dimensions de l'homme essayaient de vaincre mais que la version normale de Vincent perdait du terrain.

-Vincent… Reste avec nous. Soit ce que tu veux, mais revient à nous.

Les images semblaient fusionner à présent mais l'homme semblait toujours se battre contre son autre image.

O.o.O

Sephiroth vit Rosso sourire.

-Donc je pourrai enfin me comparer au grand Sephiroth. Et au puissant Cloud. C'est un honneur pour moi.

Son arme se déplia. Sephiroth leva Masamune, la lame reforgée par les Wutaiens, qui la refirent comme autrefois. Sauf qu'une gravure ornait la lame à présent. C'était la nouvelle devise de Sephiroth : Protéger plutôt que vaincre.

Clous leva son arme aussi et regarda Rosso. En un seul mouvement le deux homme attaquèrent. Laissant les autres protéger Vincent, Masha et Sonia.

O.o.O

Vincent desserra les dents et ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme si la lumière lui brûlait les yeux.

-Je… Que c'est-il passé ?

Il voyait des flashs, des souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir. Lucrecia, dans un cristal, une longue robe blanche. Lui qui se sentait si triste.

Il vit le visage inquiet de Masha au-dessus de lui et celui de Sonia.

Il essaya de se relever mais il ne sentait plus sa main.

-Ma… Main !

Il vit un bras en métal dépassant de son manteau noir.

Yuffie derrière poussa un cri de surprise.

Un flash le frappa encore

O.o.O

Yuffie lui souriait, les autres autour d'un feu, laissaient Nanaki raconter une histoire. Il se sentait froid et sentait toujours une présence désagréable en lui…

Il vit une longue mèche de cheveux noir lui passer devant les yeux et la repoussa de sa main humaine gantée.

Il ressentait la faim, mais ne senti pas qu'il voulait manger avec les autres…

O.o.O

Il se retourna et vomit en frissonnant.

La présence, il la sentait.

Mais elle ne semblait pas forte.

Masha le soutenait fermement et il était reconnaissant de le faire.

Elle le tira loin de son dégât les autres suivant.

Il se sentait vide mais aussi empli d'une énergie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Vincent, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête et regarda Masha.

Elle semblait toujours aussi inquiète.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle sortit un miroir de sa poche et lui tendit.

Il voyait flou alors il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux mais vit que des qu'il les enlevait sa vue redevait parfaite.

Il se vit dans le miroir et eut un sursaut.

Il avait les cheveux longs, son bras… N'était plus la… une sorte de prothèse en métal doré le remplaçait. Ses yeux semblaient plus tristes mais il s'efforça de faire disparaître cela.

-Qui…

Sonia répondit.

-Vous…Votre autre vous, celui que pas mal tout le monde connaissait autrefois… Mais vous êtes resté vous…

Elle s'enfonçait dans ses explication, perdue elle-même.

Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes refusaient.

Il força un peu plus et réussit avec l'aide des deux jeunes femmes.

-Comment…

-Un mélange espace-temps peut-être ?

Ils entendirent un cri plus loin et virent Rosso se suicider en sautant de la plaque, laissant un Sephiroth, le bras tendu et Cloud horrifié.

O.o.O

Sephiroth voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire se retourna et alla voir Masha. Il fut surprit de voir son père ainsi mais ne passa pas de remarque.

Cloud fut moins délicat.

-Vincent ? Tu es… heum… différent.

L'ancien Turk ne répondit pas et garda le visage fermé.

Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de ne plus rien dire pour le moment et continuèrent leur chemin.

Rendus sur une plaque avec des transformateurs ils entendirent un bruit sourd de pas lourd.

Azul les regardait avec un sourire.

-Voila donc ceux qui osent venir dans notre royaume de douleur…

Il craqua ses jointures et regarda la groupe.

-Des volontaires ?

Tout le monde prit ses armes et se mit en position, sauf Vincent qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'écria soudain.

-C'est ma bataille.

Il s'avance devant les autres avec son ensemble noir et se mit devant Azul.

-Je suis Vincent Valentine, gardien de la Protomatéria.

Masha frissonna. Vincent… Il semblait oublier peu à peu son ancien lui-même pour devenir ce qu'il aurait été.

Azul le regarda avec un regard carnassier.

-Te voila donc.

Azul commença à l'attaquer avec son canon mais Vincent l'évita agilement et commença à tirer avec Cerberus.

Azul fut vite mit K.O. mais se transforma en Néo Azul.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre !

Le monstre grondait.

Yuffie cria à Vincent et lui lança une matéria de niveau maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard Azul était vaincu. Mais Vincent semblait enragé.

Il avançait vers Azul puis tomba à genoux.

Il émit un grognement et une aura rouge l'enveloppa.

Chaos apparut mais il semblait surprit, désorienté.

-Mais…

Il secoua la tête et posa son regard sur Azul et la rage refit surface. Il attrapa le canon et le lança sur le Tsviet.

-Et tu te dis humain ? Heiiilllll WWeeeeiiisssssssssssss…

Chaos semblait enragé, tout le monde était figé sur place, même Masha et Sonia qui avaient déjà vu la scène.

Chaos se tourna vers eux et sembla décider de les attaquer mais il arrêta, se battant contre lui-même.

Masha s'écria :

-Vincent, prend le contrôle !

Tout le monde commença à crier en cœur.

Masha continua.

-Lucrecia t'attend à la maison !

Vincent réapparut et tomba en pleine face sur le sol, épuisé.

-Alors… C'est ça…

Tout le monde l'entoura et Sephiroth prit son père dans ses bras.

-Il est plus lourd qu'avant…

Il l'avait dit en blague mais personne ne rit alors il se tut.

Cloud sembla inquiet.

-Masha… Si Vincent devient comme celui qu'on connaissait, Lucrecia…

Masha fit signe de négation.

-Je crois qu'en ce moment, c'est exactement dans votre histoire que normalement Vincent aurait fait ceci et ça créé une distorsion temporelle. Lucrecia est chez elle, rien ne peut lui arriver.

Cloud sembla soulagé.

Yuffie gardait son regard posé sur Vincent

Sonia s'approcha d'elle.

-Yuffie… C'est toujours le Vincent qu'on connaît à présent, pas le Vincent que tu…aimais…

La Wutaienne la regarda et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Je n'avais pas de problème à me le dire avant, Vincent n'était plus…Vincent… Mais la…

* * *

**_ Chapitre spécial, on vois plus de profondeur je crois...enfin je m'embrouille XD_**

**_Kalisca- nan pas la team rocket! depuis que j'ai lu ta review, j'ai leur toune pogné dans la tête, je te déteste! XD Le mariage? on verra en temps et lieu, ils sont encore dans le trouble nos amis..._**

**_ yukira, t'a raison, et voila, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!!! mouhahahahaha!_**

**_Ravenhill, t'es yeux m'ont tué! Pas capable les yeux a la chat potté! trop chou!!!!!!!!! (gros calin)_**

**_Melior, la voila la suite, j'espère que t'a aimé!_**

**_Lisa, le harcellement c'est mal, surtout sexuel. XD voyez. voyez? et ma mort ne risque pas d'arriver alors que je suis invincible ( se fait écraser sous un camion, se releve chancelante, un char l'écrase à son tour, suivit d'une petit vielle en marchette puis se releve) Invincible je vous dit! (regard méchant envers la p'tite vieille) suivit avec passion? comme moi et les feux de l'amour (nan!!!! je saigne des yeux!!!!) XD nan je rigole. merci!_**

**_Queen of hearts ,ma pitié se mérite, au moins avec des yeux piteux lol. mais la voila la suite!_**


	3. chapitre 3: Réflection

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexion**

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Yuffie, suivit d'une autre.

-Yuffie, ne pleure pas… Je t'en prie…

-Mais tu ne comprends pas! Je l'aime toujours! Avant, je pouvais essayer de me convaincre, il n'était pas… Lui-même… Mais la, je ne peux pas! J'en suis incapable!

Sonia posa sa main sur son épaule et soupira.

-Tu va t'en trouver un Vincent, un qui sera à toi…

-Mais quand?! Quand Sonia!?

La terrienne resta silencieuse.

O.o.O

Shelke vit le groupe passer devant les caméras et prit ses armes. Elle devait protéger Weiss avec sa vie. Et avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

O.o.O

Ils étaient rendus dans le fond du bâtiment. Dans l'autre pièce se trouvait Weiss. Enfin, Hojo.

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une jeune fille.

-Vous ne passerez pas.

Elle leva son arme vers eux.

-La porte est close.

Sans le vouloir Masha explosa de rire.

Shelke sembla insultée.

-Et pourquoi riez-vous?!

Masha se tenait le ventre, pliée en deux par son rire.

Sonia sembla réagir et parti à rire à son tour.

-Pouhahahahahaha!!!!! Mais c'est du réchauffé cette phrase!

Les deux filles se tenaient tandis que les autres semblaient se demander si elles étaient devenues folles.

Masha se calma un instant pour expliquer.

-C'est les même phrases que dans le seigneur de anneaux, tu te souviens?

Sephiroth sourit à son tour. Il se souvenait bien maintenant.

Les filles reprirent leur calme pendant que Shelke tapait du pied comme une enfant.

-Mais vous allez me prendre au sérieux oui?!

-Ben oui, ben oui…

N'y tenant plus, Shelke les attaqua mais se fit barrer la route par les épées de Sephiroth et Cloud.

Elle se fit rapidement encercler par les membres du groupe.

-Vous n'avez pas honte, m'attaquer tous en même temps?!

-Non, surtout si c'est t'attraper en vie.

Elle zigzagua en essayant de leur échapper mais se fit attraper et endormir.

Barret la prit et la mit sur son épaule.

-On fait quoi là, la p'tite?

Vincent ne les écoutait plus. Ils avaient une mauvaise impression et quand il vit une forme noire se diriger vers eux, il eut un frisson d'horreur.

-Matéria bouclier!!!!

Masha fut la plus rapide à comprendre. Elle enclencha la sienne pour les englober. Elle vit le nuage noir les envelopper et tout le reste disparaître.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, suivit des autres.

Cloud la regarda un moment.

-On fait quoi maintenant, nous somme tous piégés. On est coincés ici jusqu'à notre mort?

Sonia secoua la tête.

-Nous avons une chance à présent, chance qu'on avait pas avant.

Elle se tourna vers Vincent.

-Désolée Vincent… Mais il va falloir que tu t'habitues rapidement au changement en toi, sinon on est foutus….

Masha leva les yeux vers le haut.

-Met-lui la pression tant que tu y es…

Sephiroth pouffa suivit des autres et une hilarité causée par le stress s'installa.

O.o.O

Ils étaient tous assis au sol, racontant l'ancien passé de Vincent. Celui-ci écoutait et voyait les pièces se mettre en place. Mais au même moment des bouts de mémoires l'envahissait. On aurait dit qu'au même moment, il aidait une jeune fille à sortir de la noirceur. La fille… Shelke!?

Il secoua vivement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Je…crois savoir comment nous sortir de là…

Il se leva et franchit le bouclier.

Ils restèrent sous le choc, le regardant disparaître.

Yuffie poussa un hurlement de pur douleur.

-Vincent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle tomba à genoux.

O.o.O

Vincent réapparut après un long moment et traversa le bouclier. Il semblait exténué mais fier de lui.

Yuffie sauta dessus en le serrant frénétiquement.

-Vince….Vince… t'es revenu… T'es pas mort… Oh Vinnie… Fait plus ça, je t'en supplie…

Le nouveau vampire serra légèrement Yuffie puis lui demanda de débarquer.

Elle le fit, rouge comme une tomate.

Masha, ne voulant pas laisser Yuffie dans cette situation sauta sur Vincent à son tour.

-Vince!!!!

Sonia comprenant le tour sauta aussi, suivie d' Aeris et de Cait Sith.

Elles étreignirent le vampire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci demande grâce.

-Les filles… Laissez-moi… J'étouffe!!!

En se relevant elle aidèrent l'homme à se relever. Sephiroth souriait doucement en regardant Masha rire tandis que Cloud riait ouvertement.

Les Turks étaient en retrait mais riaient aux larmes. Voir Vincent Valentine demander grâce à des filles, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

-Vincent… Tu as vaincu ta noirceur?

Masha regardait le vampire doucement.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Je peux vous sortir d'ici. Tenez-vous bien!

Il les tira au dehors de la sphère noire. Il s'écroula, épuisé.

-Vous avez réussit à sortir… Vous êtes fort… Mais vous n'irez pas plus loin. Mon frère est sur le point de se réveiller et je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher!

Masha s'avança.

-Monsieur! Votre frère n'est plus lui-même! Hojo en a prit le contrôle!

Nero ne réagit pas continua d'avancer vers elle, menaçant.

-Écoutez-moi!!! Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi!

Il s'apprêta à la frapper quand sa main rencontra la lame de Masamune.

-Menacez-la encore et je vous coupe ce qui vous sert de tête.

Nero recula avant de soupirer. Il s'envola et commença à tirer sur eux.

Masha mit en place un bouclier, laissant Cloud et Sephiroth s'en charger. À deux, ils l'auraient facilement.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard Nero s'effondrait sur le sol, en sang.

-Mon frère…

Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la pièce.

Weiss était levé et regarda Nero s'approcher.

-Mon frère, tu es réveillé… Tout va bien aller maintena…

Il avait reçu un coup d'épée.

Sans pouvoir se retenir Sonia courut vers l'homme au sol et l'attrapa.

-Non! Hojo, espèce de brute épaisse!

Celui-ci ricana.

O.o.O

De leur côté, les Turks regardaient la pièce, cherchant du regard leur chef.

-Tseng!

Elena se mit à courir vers la silhouette étendue.

L'homme était en mauvais état mais était toujours vivant.

Elle le toucha doucement et il se réveilla.

Il paniqua un moment pensant que c'était encore Nero venu le torturer mais se calma quand il vit Elena.

-E…Elena?

-Oui c'est moi mon amour… je suis venue de te sauver avec les autres. Avalanche est là aussi.

-Pour… moi?

-Oui. Nous sommes tous là pour toi…

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis Rude et Reno aidèrent leur chef à se lever.

-Il est ou le morceau de Jénova boss…

Tseng resta surprit un instant.

-Vous… savez?

Elena hocha la tête.

-Oui. Tseng… nous devons le détruire…

-Rufus l'a demandé?

-Non… Mais écoute ton cœur!

-Yo Tseng, si tu veux pas le détruire, moi je vais le faire. Ce maudit E.T. a fait assez de mal.

Il se laissa fléchir.

O.o.O

Weiss-Hojo ( je vais l'appeler Hojo à partir de maintenant) leva ses épées au-dessus de Sonia qui essayait de protéger Nero.

-So! Pousse-toi!

-Non!!! Je ne le laisserai pas mourir comme ça!

Sephiroth bloqua l'attaque d'Hojo laissant la chance à Sonia de tirer Nero vers le groupe. Celui-ci perdait énormément de sang.

-A...Aeris, aide-le!

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de l'homme et commença à le soigner, une douce lueur verte l'entourant.

Pendant ce temps, Cloud, Sephiroth, Barret, Cid, Masha, Yuffie et Vincent entouraient Hojo.

* * *

_Voila le dernier chapitre!_

_Kalisca... La pute avec un string en métal!? XD Moi aussi j'ai rit quand elle est morte lol._

_Ravenhill, contente que tu ai aimé!_

_Melior, je sais moi aussi j'aime la devise lol enfin... contente de voir que tu as aimé par contre!_

_Allez je vous prie donnez-moi des gils pour ma survie XD_


	4. Chapitre 4: hojo est mongol XD

**Chapitre 4 : Hojo est mongol XD**

-Vous ne pouvez me détruire, je suis invincible.

Masha soupira.

-Et oui, vous êtes Hojo le mégalomane. On s'en fou, vous êtes toujours aussi laid intérieurement et pas plus intelligent.

O.o.O

Sonia regarda Aeris soigner Nero. Il s'était perdu, à cause de son frère… Il avait été la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter, pas étonnant qu'il taise son cerveau pour laisser place à son cœur…

Elle détacha doucement les bouts de tissus cachant son visage et poussa une exclamation de surprise et resta pétrifiée.

O.o.O

Hojo regarda Masha de travers.

-Comment osez-vous?! Je…

Sephiroth sourit doucement attirant le regard du scientifique.

-Ah… Sephiroth… Quelle joie de te revoir.

-Ce n'est pas partagé, vieux fou grisâtre... heu... verdâtre... enfin la couleur que tu étais avant, ta face laide quoi…

-Humf… Et Vincent Valentine… Toujours aussi stupide petit Turk? Lucrecia s'est servi de vous comme expérience à ce que je vois…

Vincent ne répondit pas mais leva son arme.

-Hin hin hin… Pourquoi tant de violence garçon?

Vincent ne répondit pas plus, regardant l'homme avec hargne.

-Et le chocobo déplumé… Je me souviens de toi… Clone raté de Sephiroth… matricule 453… Non?

-Mon nom est Cloud Strife… Tu devrais t'en souvenir… Les homme de Shinra m'ont ''tué'' avec Zack… Il y a quelques années.

-Ah oui… vous vous étiez évadés… Alors tu es vivant… intéressant… je ne t'avais pas reconnu plus tôt…

Les trois hommes se renfrognaient de plus en plus tandis que Masha suivait l'échange en souriant.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites Hojo, je vais me présenter…

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas jeune fille.

-Pourquoi? Je suis une extraterrestre qui vient d'une autre planète, d'un autre univers et j'ai déjà été ton assistante…

-Toi…

Hojo grogna.

-Pas toi… Je savais que tu en étais une.

-Hé oui! Mais maintenant je peux venger de qu'Aeris, sa mère, Red et tout le monde a subit à cause de toi… En j'en suis contente. On va en finir une fois pour toute. ET on sera enfin en paix. Sephiroth n'est pas méchant, Cloud non plus, ni Aeris, je ne le suis pas… Ton frère non plus, il voulait juste ton amour… Alors, on va te faire rejoindre la rivière de la vie et on aura enfin la paix…

Hojo fit siffler les lames de ses épées proche de son visage et elle resta indifférente.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur… Allons-y les gars!

Les trois gars sautèrent sur Hojo en synchro avec leurs armes, Masha restant plus derrière et envoyant de sorts parfois.

Le combat fut long, Hojo étant résistant mais les gars d'un commun accord attaquèrent une dernière fois. Il tomba sur le dos.

O.o.O

Reno prit la petite boite et la regarda en frissonnant.

-Dégueux… Je vais choper une maladie là…

Il la lâcha sur le sol avec dédain avant de regarder Rude qui lui tendit une matéria de feu.

-Bon… Je la brûle ou tu le fais chef?

Tseng sourit. Il leur avait tant manqué! Il attrapa la matéria en se relavant doucement et péniblement avec de tirer sur la boite et faire fonctionner la matéria. Le feu s'engouffra dans le trou et puis plus rien.

Reno donna un bon coup de pied dedans le contenant calciné et sourit à la troupe.

-Mission échouée! Mais notre propre mission est réussie… pensez-vous que le boss va nous en vouloir longtemps?

Rude rit un peu.

-Il va sûrement nous enlever la paye de ce mois-ci…

Reno laissa éclater un cri déchirant très théâtral.

Elena lui donna une claque derrière la tête et alla soutenir Tseng qui semblait exténué.

Elle tourna la tête vers Avalanche et vit Hojo recevoir le coup de grâce.

-Ils ont réussit!

Tseng hocha la tête.

-Alors nous rentrons… Enfin…

Il embrassa doucement Elena avant de perdre graduellement conscience dans ses bras, dans un sommeil réparateur.

Elena regarda Reno en colère.

Celui-ci souriait, gêné, matéria à la main.

-Il avait besoin de sommeil Léna… Il faisait tout pitié avec ses yeux fatigués…

Elle dut admettre que c'était vrai et laissa Rude prendre Tseng et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

O.o.O

Hojo était mort. Sephiroth avait un tel air de soulagement que Masha le prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrasèrent un long moment. Vincent semblait aussi soulagé. Cloud semblait simplement fier de lui, pas frais, mais juste parce qu'il le devait. Finalement Masha se sépara de Sephiroth et remarqua l'air de son amie.

-So? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'interpellée la regarda longuement avant de lui faire signe de venir.

Le petit groupe rejoignit l'autre et ils virent ce qui se passait.

Ils regardaient tous le visage de Nero.

Yuffie fut la première à parler.

-Il ressemble à Vinnie…

Vincent resta silencieux un moment avant d'approcher plus.

Il toucha doucement le visage et le regardant…

-Père… Grimoire…

Il leva le visage vers Aeris.

-Il va bien?

La jeune femme rougit.

-Hé bien, je l'ai soigné du mieux que je pouvais… Il serait sensé être correct. Mais il semblait ne pas te reconnaître tantôt non? Tu es sur que c'est ton père?

Vincent hocha la tête.

-Le point de beauté là…

Il pointa la racine des cheveux, une petite tache s'y cachait.

-Je le connais trop bien, il faisait tout pour le cacher, il ne l'aimait pas.

Les yeux de Nero papillonnèrent un instant avant de voir Vincent penché au-dessus de lui. Il recula précipitamment mais se cogna contre les jambes de Sephiroth. Il recula ailleurs et tomba sur Sonia. Décidant qu'elle semblait la moins dangereuse du groupe il resta plus près d'elle que des autres.

-Mon frère… Où est-il?

-Hojo est mort.

Cloud le regardait désolé

-Vous… Avez tué mon frère?!

-Non. Ce n'était plus votre frère. Hojo avait prit contrôle du corps.

-Mon frère…

Il ferma les yeux.

Vincent ne disait pas un mot mais regardait son père.

Celui-ci sembla s'en apercevoir puis réalisa que les bandages de son visage n'étaient plus là.

-Mon masque! Rendez-moi mon masque. Tue-moi si vous le voulez, mais je mourrai avec dignité avec mon masque et non avec mon visage horrible exposé à vos yeux!

Il s'était relevé durant sa tirade et les regardait avec un regard fier.

Vincent le regarda puis demanda à Sonia un miroir.

-Vous êtes-vous déjà regardé dans une glace?

-Non. On m'a toujours dit d'éviter, mon visage me ferait vomir.

-Ils vous ont mentit. Vomissons-nous? Non.

Nero prit le miroir avec appréhension.

-Que… Je…

Il regarda Vincent un moment puis le miroir.

-Vous l'avez truqué! C'est vous à l'intérieur.

Vincent sourit un moment.

Lucrecia avait eut tord finalement… Il n'était pas mort… Les mêmes mimiques que dans sa mémoire.

-Lucrecia, Chaos, les grottes, l'expérience ratée… Rapelle-toi...

Nero fronça les sourcils.

-Lu…crecia… le projet…

Il leva les yeux vers le vampire.

-Vincent?

-Grimoire?

-C'est moi… Grimoire Valentine… L'Accident… La substance… Mon bras…

Il ferma les yeux puis le r'ouvrit avant de regarder Vincent.

-Merci, mon fils…

Vincent s'approcha vers Grimoire et lui donna une franche accolade.

Au même moment Reno hurla tout bêtement :

-Ah non pas du Yaoi maintenant!

_Kalisca, J,ai pété ta baloune et non pas un couple pour So ak Nero dsl. lol_

_Melior, j'espère que j'ai répondu a toutes tes question dans ce chapitre n.n_

_Lisa, la seule facon de me faire mourir c'est de m'enterrer vivante dans une boite remplie de bibittes, mais chut, dit le pas a personne XD Et le harcellement est une faute grave selon la regle 453 de la charte de loi de la ville de Midgar. mais vu que Midgar existe plus xD_

_Tipha, contente que tu ai trouvé lol et contente que ca t'ai plu!_

_donc prochain chap je sias pas quand dsl, beaucoup de travail ( Mon oeil ouais...) je me remet doucement de ma maladie grave... La page blanche tromatise une fille a vie, surtout quand c'estla réelle première fois que ca arrive... enfin... la suite va suivre ne vous inquiétez pas!_


	5. Oh!

Oh… note en passant… je recherche une bêta lectrice, ou lecteur XD qui voudrait bien corriger mes textes, anciens et neufs

Oh… note en passant… je recherche une bêta lectrice, ou lecteur XD qui voudrait bien corriger mes textes, anciens et neufs. Ça me ferait plaisir. Merci!

Zvous zadoowweeeeee!!

(#marche croche en attrapant Reno et regardant le toit de sa maison en riant ak Aodren)


	6. Chapitre 5: Renouveau

Elena frappa Reno derrière la tête et sourit à Vincent

**Chapitre 5 : Renouveau**

Elena frappa Reno derrière la tête et sourit à Vincent.

Reno se renfrogna avant de sourire et dire :

-Turks un, Jénova Zéro.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie, ne laissant pas un regard envers Hojo.

Grimoire regarda son fils pendant leur longue marche.

Il avait changé, semblait renfermé, mais cette attitude ne lui semblait pas naturelle.

Masha ralentit le pas pour se retrouver avec lui.

-Je vous avais déjà vu… Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que vous étiez le père de Vincent… Mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous vous ressemblez.

Grimoire lui sourit avant de lui demander le nom de la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Ah, elle ? Sonia.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé ?

-Si j'ai bien comprit elle pensait que vous ne méritiez pas de mourir à cause d'Hojo. Elle trouvait cela injuste. Au pire, demandez-lui !

Il hocha la tête doucement avant de la regarder a nouveau.

La jeune fille était assez jolie et son air vrai lui faisait comme une bouffée de fraîcheur.

Elle semblait sympathique au premier coup d'œil.

Sonia senti qu'on l'observait et se retourna.

Elle vit Grimoire la regarder et lui sourit doucement.

Il rosit un peu avant de détourner le regard.

Il entendit un petit rire et regarda a nouveau.

Elle riait de lui !

Il se renfrogna et sembla bouder.

-Le digne père de son fils !

Il releva la tête en entendant cela et vit Sephiroth hilare.

-Vous boudez pareil comme lui !

Il lui sourit avant de le laisser tranquille.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux grandes portes.

Il hésita un long moment mais finalement, lasse d'attendre, Yuffie le tira dehors.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et finalement débouchèrent dehors.

Il plissa les yeux comme tout le monde mais respira de longues bouffées d'air et sentit enfin revivre.

Ils vit le groupe se scinder en deux dès leur sortie et suivit celui de Vincent, Masha, Sephiroth et les autres, laissant les Turks amener leur chef en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux, savourant chaque souffle de l'air contre son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps!

Il senti une main se poser délicatement sur son bras et vit Yuffie lui sourire.

-Vous semblez songeur monsieur Valentine.

Il lui sourit a son tour avant de lui répondre :

-Oui…et non… cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le ciel… Ni parlé à des gens qui connaissent le sens des mots amitié et amour. Le souffle du vent sur mon visage, l'air frais…

Yuffie l'observa un long moment. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Vincent. Et il lui ressemblait aussi côté raisonnement… En moins plaignard peut-être. Il lui semblait être aux côtés du Vincent qu'elle connaissait mais avec une petite touche… de différence qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Grimoire lui tendit le bras et elle le prit sans hésiter.

O.o.O

Vincent entra dans la maison, sans hésiter, ayant trop envie de revoir Lucrecia.

Quand il entra dans la chambre à coucher et qu'il la vit dormir, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Elle ouvrit les paupières d'un coup, poussa un hurlement avant d'attraper le bibelot sur le bord du meuble et le frapper avec.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir et perdit connaissance.

O.o.O

Il se réveilla plus tard attaché.

-Lucrecia ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment me connaissez-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé espèce de malade ?

Vincent resta figé un moment avant de comprendre.

Il avait changé d'apparence, alors Lucrecia ne le reconnaissait plus !

-Lucrecia… Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! C'est moi Vincent.

O.o.O

Yuffie tirait Grimoire vers le bar à Tifa pendant que la plupart des autres étaient repartit chez eux.

Masha sourit tendrement pendant que Sephiroth plaignait le pauvre homme.

Yuffie déboula dans le bar mais se fit rattraper par Sonia.

-Relaxe ! Tu vas la faire accoucher avant terme avec toute l'énergie qui te sort des pores de peau !

Grimoire éclata de rire.

Tifa entra dans la pièce, le ventre bien rond.

-Yuffie ! Cloud ! Masha, Sephiroth et Sonia ! Et…

-Grimoire.

-Grimoire…

-Valentine. Grimoire Valentine.

Tifa fronça les sourcils et regarda Masha.

-Et oui. C'est le père de Vincent.

Tifa se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Alors on a le petit fils, le père et le grand-père maintenant? C'est fou ! Et ils semblent tous avoir le même age… Bon pas tant que ça pour Vincent et Sephiroth… Mais Monsieur ici présent semble avoir le même age que Vincent.

Masha réfléchit un moment. Il était vrai que pour le cas de Vincent, avant qu'il ne change, changement que Tifa ne savait pas encore… Et qu'il fallait lui annoncer.

-Tifa… J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer par rapport a Vincent… Il a… heu… Il… est redevenu comme avant en apparence… Et c'est vrai qu'ils semblent avoir le même age environ.

Tifa avait la mâchoire par terre.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ?! J'ai manqué tout ça ?!

Grimoire était perdu… Redevenu comme avant ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

Sephiroth se retourna pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire, mais auparavant lui montra un banc vide ou ils s'installèrent, sentant que la soirée allait être longue, malgré leur fatigue.

O.o.O

-Vincent ?

Elle se pencha et posa sa main sur sa bouche en voyant les yeux de Vincent.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle se dépêcha de le détacher en s'excusant.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant que Lucrecia pleurait doucement.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne t'ai pas reconnu…

Vincent lui sourit doucement.

-Mais allez, dit-moi ce qui c'est passé !

-Et bien…

O.o.O

Ils avaient fini d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Grimoire qui sentait sa tête tourner… D'autres mondes, l'histoire réécrite, tout.

Il marcha comme un zombi, suivant Masha, Sephiroth et Sonia, les autres étant retournés chez eux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, tout était calme. La télévision était allumée et devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme et une jeune fille, endormis.

Masha fit un signe à Sephiroth puis se dépêcha d'aller aux côtés des jeunes.

Un léger signe et les deux attaquèrent… à coup de chatouille Marlène et Denzel.

Ils se réveillèrent d'un coup et éclatèrent de rire, sous les doigts habilles des deux épéistes.

-Hahahahahaaaa. À l'aide Denzel !

-Tu vois pas que j'en ai déjà un sur moi ?

Après quelques minutes de fou rire les adultes laissèrent les jeunes se lever.

Marlène mit ses mains sur les hanches et regarda Sephiroth et Masha.

-Vous êtes en retard !

Masha baissa la tête pendant que Sephy se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Ben… On est allés voir Tifa…

Marlène sourit et vit Denzel courir vers ses parents.

-Je m'étais inquiété pour vous…

Masha lui sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras.

-On est revenus. Et tout va bien aller maintenant…

* * *

**_Voila pour le chapitre!_**

**_Melior, contente que tu ais apprécié!_**

**_Tipha, ce serait un honneur que tu sois ma béta pour ma prochaine histoire!_**


	7. Épilogue

Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Grimoire sourit à Yuffie doucement.

-Je le veux.

Il se retourna pour voir Masha fendre en sanglot pendant que Sonia la tenait fermement en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

-…Et vous mademoiselle Ki…

-Yuffie.

-Heu… Madamoiselle… Ce n'est pas protocolaire…

-Je m'en fou.

-Bon… Et vous miss Yuffie, voulez-vous prendre Grimoire Valentine ici présent pour époux légitime. Êtes-vous prête à le chérir, même dans les moments les plus durs…

-Oui, oui arrête votre boniment !

Le prêtre outré se renfrogna encore plus.

-Alors je vous déclare mari et femme. Embrassez-vous.

Yuffie, dans sa robe blanche en soie Wutaienne, sauta au cou de Grimoire, amusé malgré lui par son attitude.

-Je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent devant l'assemblée devant eux.

Aeris essayait de ne pas pleurer et applaudissait à tout rompre, Tifa tenait son bébé dans ses bras et riait devant l'expression de Cloud, celui-ci étant complètement hilare devant la face du prêtre.

Sephiroth essayait d'arrêter le flot de larme de Masha, sans succès. Sonia avait abandonné et elle aussi retenait ses larmes. Marlène et Denzel se tenaient la main et rêvassaient. Un aussi beau mariage leur donnait des idées.

En gros, tout le monde était heureux pour le couple.

Mais sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent le prête enchaîna.

-Nous avons le bonheur de célébrer un double mariage aujourd'hui. Deux personnes extraordinaires vont s'unir.

Tout le monde se regarda, sans rien dire.

Qui avait bien pu arranger cela ? Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient ?

Barret qui était prêt de la porte laissa une exclamation de surprise lui échapper.

Tseng, dans un habit semblable à celui des Turks s'avança.

Personne ne réagit sur le coup, puis Masha applaudit à tout rompre, les autres suivant.

Sephiroth se pencha vers elle.

-Tu le savais ?

-Non… Mais c'est une bonne idée. Nous sommes tous la. La journée n'en sera que plus magnifique !

La cérémonie se déroula plus tranquillement qu'avec Yuffie.

Elena entra dans la pièce, ressemblant à un ange. Sa robe volait autour d'elle et son voile donnait l'impression qu'elle avait des ailes blanches.

Tseng ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard disait tout.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de se mettre à ses côtés, Rufus lâchant son bras, presque avec regret.

O.o.O

Les amis dansaient, discutaient et riaient ensemble. La fête battait son plein, le soleil descendait doucement.

Masha s'était accoudée à la rambarde, Sephiroth à ses côtés.

Elle regarda le soleil couchant et dit, faiblement, presque sans que Sephiroth puisse l'entendre :

-Ils vécurent heureux et eurent un enfant formidable…

* * *

_**Je suis désolée!! Je sais que je coupe sec u.u Mais je me suis plantée n'est ce pas? enfin...**_

_**Melior, vive la torture par les chatouilles! Contente que tu ais aimé!**_

_**Kalisca...t'en fait pas! Ca arrive a tout le monde! moi aussi je pense comme toi (s'il est mignon XD) j'espère que ca te dérange pas que j'aie choisie Yuffie? u.u**_

_**Merci a tous d'avoir lu. Je peux vous annoncer le prochain titre de ma nouvelle fic. Ce sera Dark reality. Je sais, je met toujours des titre en anglais lol. Cette hsitoire sera plus sombre un peu enfin, surtout au début, puis je reprendrai mes vieilles habitudes je crois XD**_


End file.
